


For Want of a Nap

by isabeau25



Series: Wump Bingo [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: Pidge is having a bit of an off day, and Keith just wants to help.





	For Want of a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place towards the beginning of season 3, while Shiro is still missing.

“We’ve got bases here, here, and here,” Keith pointed to the locations on the star map, “we’re not sure exactly what they are, but there’s definitely a lot of activity there. Pidge, you and Hunk have analyzed the data, right? Any ideas what’s going on there?”

Everyone turned to look at Pidge, but she was staring blankly at the star map, apparently oblivious to what was going on around her. Just a tick too long past without her noticing, and Hunk nudged her slightly. It seemed to take her a great deal of effort to peel her gaze away, and she blinked up at Hunk, clearly not sure what he wanted.

“You have all our notes on the signal and trace analysis for the bases,” Hunk stage whispered, although he probably could have briefed them without the notes himself if he had had too; he still got nervous having to do official briefings with the Blades though.

“Right,” Pidge picked up her tablet, flipping through a half dozen screens before she found the one she wanted.

As she launched into the explanation, Keith couldn’t help but frown. It wasn’t like Pidge to be so distracted. She stumbled over what she was trying to say, and Hunk had to interject with important information more than once. Maybe she was tired, or not feeling well, or upset about something. There was certainly no shortage of things to be upset by with Shiro still missing.

Lance nudged him with his elbow and tilted his head towards him to whisper, “stop scowling. You look like your trying to murder someone with your eyes.”

Keith nudged him back, but forced his features to relax. He would have to figure out what was up with Pidge later.

* * *

“Hey, Pidge?” Keith ventured into her workroom cautiously.

He had thought about sending Lance, but he felt like he should at least try. Keith didn’t want to be the leader, but since he was, he wanted to be a good leader, and that meant checking in on his teammates if something seemed wrong.

Pidge was on a stool at her work bench, slumped with her head propped on her hand and tipping precariously. She didn’t so much as twitch when Keith called her name. He thought it might be prudent to be close enough to catch her when she inevitable over blanched on waking.

“Pidge,” Keith repeated again, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Pidge squawked and flailed, tipping sideways, but Keith caught her arm and used his foot to stop the stool from going flying. He righted her and made sure she was steady before letting go.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that!” she groused, pushing her glasses up to rub her eyes.

“You shouldn’t fall asleep sitting up,” Keith countered.

Pidge scowled and turned back to her workbench.

“Are you okay?” Keith ducked his head to try to get a better look at her, “you were kind of out of it at the briefing.”

“Sorry about that,” Pidge squinted at her screen, “I was just… distracted, I guess.”

Her cheeks were oddly flush, and she kept rubbing her eyes like they were bothering her.

“Distracted by what?” Keith prodded.

“I don’t know,” Pidge glared, “I just am.”

Keith frowned at her. Pidge wasn’t usually this cranky without a reason. She seemed almost uncomfortable. A sudden shiver ran down Pidge’s back, and Keith thought maybe he did know what this was.

He pressed his palm to her forehead faster than she could pull away. She definitely felt too warm.

“Stop that,” Pidge batted ay him.

“You’re running a fever,” Keith let her push his hand away.

“I am not,” she said petulantly.

“You are,” Keith insisted, “you should let Coran check you over and get some rest.”

Pidge glared at her screen as if it had betrayed her.

“You’ll do better work if you get some rest,” Keith tried, “and Coran might have something that will help so you won’t be sick for so long.”

Pidge continued to glare, then another shiver ran through her. She slumped against her workbench in defeat.

“Fine,” she pushed back from her bench, “I’m going.”

Keith had to steady her when she swayed, and he wanted to offer to walk her to her room, but she still looked so grumpy.

“I can carry your laptop for you,” he offered instead.

She gave him a suspicious look, then relented, slumping and handing him her laptop. He walked beside her down the hall, not trying to strike up any conversation. Now that Pidge had given into acknowledging how badly she felt, she seemed to be fading by the second, and when she got to her room, she flopped face down on her bed.

“You should change into something more comfortable,” Keith carefully set her laptop on her nightstand, making sure that there was no chance of it falling.

Pidge muttered something incoherent into her pillow, and Keith couldn’t help but laugh softly at her. He stepped over her piles of clothes and unidentifiable tech to pull her shoes off then pull the blankets out from under her and cover her with them.

“I’ll go get Coran so he can check you over, and maybe give you something that will help you feel better,” Keith patted her back, and she grunted an acknowledgment.

As he turned to go, she reached out and caught his wrist, “thanks, Keith.”

“You’re welcome,” Keith smiled back, feeling quietly pleased that he had at least been able to help her a little.

Maybe he could get the hang of this leader thing after all.


End file.
